


Ya No Eres Tú

by Whalia



Category: Original Work
Genre: One Shot, Philosophy, Short One Shot, filosofía
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whalia/pseuds/Whalia
Summary: ¿Una persona es la misma aún si sus recuerdos son distintos? ¿O los recuerdos forman a la persona?





	Ya No Eres Tú

¿Una persona es la misma aún si sus recuerdos son distintos? ¿O los recuerdos forman a la persona?

 

 

 

 

 

Zachary estaba frente a la televisión, tumbado en el sofá viendo las noticias.Ya había pasado un año y aún se hacía eco en los medios su caso.Él era alguien excéntrico, fuera de lo común.El primero en haber recuperado sus recuerdos.Se creía imposible, pero él desmintió ese mito.

Aunque todavía se preguntaba si valió la pena tenerlos de vuelta.No sería noticia si no se hubiera empeñado en saber por qué tuvo la máxima condena: el borrado de recuerdos.

Él se mismo bloqueó a sí mismo ese momento crucial, lo supo cuando pudo ver los informes de su juicio.Pero no se lo creyó, y sigue sin creérselo.No piensa que él pudo llegar a hacer algo así, aunque estaba escrito, y fue condenado por ello.Quizás la eliminación de tus recuerdos sea mucho peor que la cárcel.¿Quién era antes de eso? ¿Seguía siendo el mismo después de borrarlos? ¿Los habrían modificado? El Gobierno ha dicho muchas veces que no, que “simplemente” los borran.Pero Zachary tenía sus dudas luego de haberlos recuperado poco a poco.

Los recuerdos de aquellos momentos no coincidían con lo que otras personas le contaban.Se podría decir que eran totalmente opuestos.¿Y si hubiera sido una estrategia del Gobierno para modificar su conducta? Cuando lo dijo ellos lo negaron.A esas alturas ya no se creía nada de lo que le dijeran, no podía confiar en alguien que borró lo que era de él.

Muchos afirman que sigues siendo el mismo, pero que no volverás a cometer el mismo crimen.Pero él se sentía diferente, incluso antes de saber que tuvo la máxima condena.Cuando despertó, todos a su alrededor actuaban de una forma demasiado extraña, sentía que conocía todo de ellos, pero no a ellos.No a las personas que estaban en esa misma casa, la cual tampoco consideraba como suya.Sabía dónde estaba cada cuarto, por qué un cajón estaba roto o por qué la puerta chirriaba cuando la abrías.Pero se sentía ajeno a todo eso.

Sabía los gustos y aficiones de cada uno de sus “amigos”, sus primeros flechazos, sus logros, objetivos en la vida…Pero era una relación fría para él.No se sentía realmente integrado en el grupo, sino un forastero en un pueblo lleno de caras conocidas y sin alma.

Sus “padres” habían muerto en un accidente de tráfico cuando él suspuestamente tenía catorce años.Sólo para tener una excusa por la que no están aquí y ahora.Pero estaba seguro de que incluso ese recuerdo era falso, y que quizás sus verdaderos padres estaban ahí fuera, lamentando lo que le había ocurrido.¿O tal vez no? ¿Y si estaban decepcionados con él? No cualquiera es condenado al borrado de memoria, tienes que haber hecho algo sin precedentes para ello.Tampoco los encontró cuando intentó saber de su paradero.Tal vez se hayan ocultado con la intención de no ser encontrados jamás.

Al parecer, él tenía el título de Derecho.Y aunque sabía todas las leyes, no le interesaban en lo absoluto.Recordaba que de pequeño ese era su sueño, pero era algo difuso.Otro recuerdo falso.

Y sabía que una de las leyes dictaba que, una vez se haya llevado a cabo el borrado de memoria no se podrá volver a hacer, para no causar efectos secundarios en el cerebro.Por lo que él estaba a salvo de no volverlo a sufrir.

Cuando fue recuperando su memoria poco a poco lo sentía como una escena de una película, en un segundo podían ocurrir minutos.Era una sensación extraña, pero a la vez sabía que estaba más cerca de la verdad.Aún así por cómo ocurrió todo se sigue cuestionando si valió la pena saber la verdad o seguir viviendo en una vida basada en la mentira, pero mejor que la suya propia.

Él fue el primero en haberlos recuperado.Hasta ahora, nadie pudo hacerlo.Se consideraba algo imposible, pero actualmente se está investigando si de verdad se pueden borrar los recuerdos y cambiarlos por otros definitivamente.Cuando le preguntaron a Zachary cómo los había tenido de vuelta, él explicó que cuando veía un objeto o estaba en una situación similar o igual a la de su anterior vida, había un “click” en el cerebro que activaba el recuerdo.Era como si reviviera ese momento.Un recuerdo le daba la pista para saber cómo activar el siguiente.Fue interesante mientras duró, eso no podía negarlo.Cuanto más descubría, más engañado se sentía.Pero la curiosidad le pudo, y continuó investigando.

Averiguó que él tenía una hermana pequeña, pero meses antes de haber ido a juicio su relación con ella había empeorado.Ahora tendría quince años.Ya habían pasado seis años desde la última vez que se habían visto, si la viera ahora posiblemente no la reconocería.

Los demás ven como personas peligrosas a quienes se les haya borrado los recuerdos.No es para menos, es la máxima condena.La ejecución no era nada comparado con eso.En ese caso, morías siendo tú.Ahora, una parte de ti muere mientras te conviertes en una persona totalmente diferente.

Zachary ahora tenía tres vidas diferentes.La primera, la original.La que aún mantiene para recordarse a sí mismo quién es.

La segunda, la vida falsa que le habían metido en la cabeza haciéndola pasar por la verdadera.

La tercera, con los recuerdos de ambas.En ocasiones no distingue uno de otro.Ahora es alguien nuevo, por mucho que intente negarlo.

Desde que salió a la luz su caso muchos han empezado a preguntarse si ellos mismos sufrieron el borrado de memoria.O si toda la población tiene recuerdos falsos para evitar la criminalidad.Y cuando falla, tienen que volver a reprogramar su vida entera.

Tal vez esta sea una buena oportunidad para no volver a cometer los mismos errores.Ahora hay mucha polémica respecto a la política de las condenas, pero tarde o temprano acabará olvidándose, aunque tengan que pasar siglos.


End file.
